villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freddy Krueger (original)
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known simply as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street and its many sequels, as well as its 2010 remake. He was a sadistic child murderer in his life, and when vengeful parents found out, they burned him alive in his boiler room hideout. Unbeknownst to them, Freddy made a deal with three "Dream Demons" and was resurrected as a malevolent spirit, seeking revenge on the parents of Springwood, Ohio by killing their children in the one place where they could never protect them; in their dreams, usually with his signature clawed glove. Wizard Magazine rated him the 14th greatest villain of all time, and ranked 8th on British channel Sky2's Greatest Villains of All Time and ranked 40th on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. He likes killing and torturing children. It is thought that his murderous ways were a result of an abused and neglected childhood. He was portrayed by legendary actor Robert Englund. History Early Life His biological mother, Amanda Krueger was a nun, who gave birth to Freddy, after she was raped hundreds of times after being accidentally locked in a cell of psychotic men in the 1940s. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought him a freak. He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, Freddy got caught trying to kill the Blocker twins, 2 sisters who happened to be the daughters of Lt. Blocker, a cop. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town, and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, 3 dream demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal so that he could come back as a demon and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where they cannot protect themselves; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Freddy's first victim in the film was Tina Gray, whom he killed by slashing her across the chest with his clawed glove. He then stalked Nancy Thompson in her dreams and killed Rod Lane, Tina's boyfriend who was accused for killing her, by hanging him with his blanket. Nancy pulled his hat out of the dream so she devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen to catch him, but Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into his bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood, killing him. Nancy eventually pulled Freddy out of the dream world and set him on fire. However, he killed her mother Marge by smothering her with his flaming body, vanishing her into the bed. Nancy's father, Donald, witnessed this. Afterwards, Nancy destroyed Freddy by turning her back on him and taking away his power, however he was still able to temporarily trap her in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green car with Glen, Tina, and Rod to end the film. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge'' However, Freddy was unable to return so easily, until he invaded the dreams of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house sometime after she left. He possessed Jesse on several occasions, at one point killing his coach, Schneider (whom Jesse disliked) by slashing his back in the shower. Soon, Jesse went to a sleepover at his friend's house, Ron Grady. But when they fell asleep, Jesse awakened and started screaming and crying in pain as Krueger gruesomely came out of him. Ron tries to escape but the door is jammed, leaving Ron to get strangled and then stabbed in the torso as Krueger laughed and waves at him. Freddy then took full possession of Jesse at Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa Webber's house during a party, killing several of the guests. In the end, Lisa was able to get through to Jesse, who fought Freddy from within and burned him to death using his power, releasing Jesse unharmed. However, the ending of the movie implies that Freddy returns; he is seen stabbing Kerry from behind (or from the inside) while she is on the bus with Jesse and Lisa. Whether this is a dream (and by who), or if he was possessing her, and whether or not Jesse or Lisa survived, is unclear. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' Freddy soon returned to his old ways of killing people in their dreams. Soon, all surviving teenagers of Springwood - Kristen, Kincaid, Phillip, Taryn, Joey, Will, and Jennifer - were committed to Westin Hills Asylum, as they were trying to avoid falling asleep. Nancy Thompson began working there, and Dr. Neil Gordon, another worker, was seeing the spirit of Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger under her alias "Sister Mary Helena". Freddy soon began killing everyone one by one. First he used Phillip's veins to control him like a puppet to make him fall out the window to his death, making it appear as a suicide inside a nightmare Phillip was having. Then he smashed Jennifer's head against the TV yelling one of his most famous lines: "This is it, Jennifer, your big break in TV!". When Kristen, Neil, and the others entered the dream world to use their powers and fight Freddy, Joey was attacked and trapped by Freddy, putting him into a coma. The Dream Warriors (Kristen, Taryn, Will, and Kincaid) fought Freddy alongside Nancy while Neil and Donald went to the Penny Bros. Auto Salvage junkyard to bury Freddy's bones on "hallowed" ground using holy water, a cross, and prayers to laid his unquiet spirit to rest. Freddy killed Taryn by injecting her with heroin in a knife fight, and then murder Will by stabbing him, as he was unaffected by Will's magic. Kristen, Nancy, and Kincaid managed to rescue Joey, but Freddy was much stronger than before, as it is revealed, he takes the souls of his victims to give him power. When Neil and Donald found the bones, Freddy took control of them and killed Donald by throwing him onto the tail fin of a car. He then entered the dream world, disguised as Donald, and stabbed Nancy dead. However, he was destroyed when Neil buried the bones and threw holy water and a cross on them. Later that night, after Nancy Thompson's funeral, Dr. Gordon sleeps peacefully on his bed with Nancy's Malaysian dream doll on a dresser next to a dollhouse made by Kristen which frighteningly resembles Freddy's house. One of the dollhouse's windows lights up mysteriously, indicating Freddy's return and the uncertain fate of Dr. Gordon. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' Freddy was able to resurrect himself in Kincaid's dream, reemerging from the ground in the junkyard and returning to power. He killed Kincaid by stabbing him, and then pulled Joey into his waterbed and drowned him. Kristen tried to stay awake, but her mother gave her sleeping pills, so she fell asleep. Freddy threw her into the furnace, but before her death, her power to pull people into the dream world was transferred to Alice Johnson. From here, Alice began unintentionally pulling people into the dream world, where Freddy killed them. First, he killed Sheila by sucking the life out of her with a kiss, making it appear as an asthma attack. Then he killed Rick in a martial arts combat by stabbing him with his clawed glove (which was being controlled by an invisible Freddy). Whenever Freddy killed someone, though he took their souls, Alice got their power and characteristics. As Alice and her boyfriend Dan attempted to get to Debbie, Freddy got to her first, turning her into a cockroach and crushing her inside a roach motel. Alice and Dan chased Freddy down (while he delightfully gives them the middle finger gesture), which caused them to crash their car in the real world, nearly killing Dan. He was forced to leave the dream world when the doctors woke him up after he got cut, leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. As the Dream Master and part of an old rhyme, Alice held a shard of stained glass window in front of him "Evil will see itself and it shall die". Freddy was destroyed, torn apart by the souls of his victims, which were then released. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' However, Freddy was reborn through the pregnant Sister Amanda Krueger's spirit in Alice's dream. Using Alice's unborn son Jacob to pull victims into the dream world, he killed Dan by fusing him with a motorcycle so he crashed his truck, and then killed Greta by stuffing food in her mouth to make her suffocate, and then killed Mark by sucking him into his comic book, turning him to paper, and hacking him up. Alice fought Freddy again in the dream world, where Jacob informed her that Freddy was hiding inside her. She drove him out, but was unable to defeat him, until Yvonne released Sister Amanda's spirit from Westin Hills' tower, and she gave Jacob his power, which he used to revert Freddy back into an infant, which was absorbed by Amanda. Freddy was last seen clawing his way out as Sister Amanda walked through doors into a light. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Soon, all the kids from Springwood were killed by Freddy, who then put the adults into mass psychosis. He was unable to go outside Springwood, using John to get to his daughter Kathryn, renamed Maggie Burroughs. When Maggie took John (who hit his head on a rock and got amnesia) back to Springwood, three teens named Spencer, Carlos, and Tracy stowed aboard and went with them. When they were unable to leave Springwood, they stopped at Nancy's old house. Freddy killed Carlos by magnifying his hearing and making his head explode when he repeatedly scratched a chalkboard. He then sucked Spencer into a video game and knocked him down a hole. After learning that Freddy had a kid who was taken from him, John was convinced that Freddy was his father, but Freddy revealed the truth to John as he sent him falling onto spikes. He then entered Maggie's mind, and was able to leave Springwood and enter people's dreams outside Springwood. He attacked Tracy and Doc, both of whom survived. When Doc took out a piece of Freddy's sweater, they decided that he could be killed if he was pulled out of the dream world. Maggie entered Freddy's mind and pulled him out. She fought him, and Freddy's hand was broken and he was pinned to the wall with knives and throwing stars. Maggie stabbed him with his clawed glove and stuck a pipe bomb in his chest. Freddy was killed when the pipe bomb went off. Wes Craven's New Nightmare http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/The_Entity_%28Wes_Craven's_New_Nightmare%29 Freddy and Jason ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' In the 9th film of the Friday the 13th series, the killer Jason Voorhees is destroyed and sent to Hell. Freddy's hand is briefly seen grabbing Jason's hockey mask and dragging it off. Freddy vs Jason Knowing he could return from Hell if anyone remembered him, the town of Springwood went through a process to forget about him, keeping him from coming back. So Freddy searched through Hell until he found Jason Voorhees. After pulling his hockey mask into Hell and giving it to him (as seen at the end of Jason Goes to Hell), Freddy disguised himself as Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees and brought him back to life. 3 murders by Jason led people to believe that Freddy had returned, and if that was never enough, Mark Davis told everyone at Lori Campbell's school all about Freddy. With enough fear spread around, Freddy was able to come back from Hell, and stalked Gibb in her dreams, but before he could kill her, she was killed by Jason, and Freddy realized that Jason would not stop killing. Freddy's only victim in Freddy vs. Jason was Mark, whom he set on fire and slashed in the face. Freddy possessed Bill Freeburg when he got high, and injected Jason with tranquilizer to put him to sleep (Freeburg was killed by Jason in the process). Freddy tried to kill Jason in the dream world, but as Jason was almost impossible to kill, this proved to be quite difficult, until Freddy nearly succeeded in drowning him, but he woke up at the last second. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman took Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to fight Freddy, and after discovering that Freddy killed her mother, Lori pulled him into the real world where he fought Jason in a bloody and epic final battle. ason was able to get some shots in before Freddy gained the advantage; cutting off Jason's fingers, Freddy took Jason's machete and slashed him with both machete and clawed glove. When Lori set the docks and some propane tanks on fire to get her revenge, Jason stabbed Freddy with his fingerless hand and then tore off his arm. When the tanks exploded, both slashers were set on fire and sent flying into Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy survived, however, and then turned his attention to Lori and Will. As he attempted to kill them on the pier, he was stabbed from behind by Jason with his own severed arm, causing Freddy to let go of Jason's machete. Jason then fell and sank in the lake. Lori then grabbed Jason's machete and decapitated Freddy. Freddy's body and severed head then too fell in the lake with Jason and his machete. The next morning after the two left the 2 demonic murderers for dead, Jason rose up from the lake, indicating that he survived and regenerated. Freddy's head was seen being carried out of the lake by Jason, winking to the audience. This could be Freddy's final end, if one does not consider Freddy vs Jason vs Ash canon. But when the wink was followed by Krueger's laughter, this indicates that Freddy's reign of terror may not yet be over, which leaves everyone to wonder what will be Freddy's or Springwood's ultimate fate. Remake Timeline ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' A remake of the original film was released on April 30, 2010, starring Jackie Earle Haley as the new face of Freddy. And the remake is produced by Michael Bay, well known as the director of all three of the Transformers films. Interestingly, his back story is closer to the back story Wes Craven originally intended for Freddy; to be a pedophile rather then a child murderer. Freddy is first seen following Dean through the diner, where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open. When Dean falls asleep again, he tries to stab Freddy with a knife witch Freddy turns on him and makes him slit his throat. He then appears when Kris falls asleep in class but she wakes up before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again she sees Freddy is a classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris runs away and she thinks she wakes up but then Freddy appears and kills her. He then goes after Jesse who falls asleep in jail, Freddy taunts Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. After that Freddy shows Quentin what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice. He then goes after Nancy in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm, but manages to pull a piece of his sweater out with her. Quentin and Nancy get to the old preschool Badham and Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy. After a short fight with Freddy Quentin injects adrenalin into Nancy and she wakes up bringing Freddy out with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him. Freddy then injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted Nancy slices off his claw hand and slits his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse thinking it is all over but when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mom in a mirror and stabs her through the head and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. Parodies and homages ''Robot Chicken'' Freddy has appeared in some Robot Chicken episodes, one of which he is in the Big Brother show alongside Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy wanted Ghostface voted out because he shrunk his sweater, but apparently decided to evict Michael when Michael stabbed him multiple times (which merely annoyed him). In another sketch, Freddy is seen as a typical male character with a loving wife and daughter. The daughter buys items like his signature hat and sweater. After constructing his bladed hand to help him scratch due to the itchy sweater, the daughter buys another gift, causing Freddy to go mad towards the School Bazzar. When he barges into the school wearing his glove and the school made gifts, the parents assume that Freddy is out to harm the children. When trying to calmly explain the situation, Freddy starts a fire, unable to escape. The three souls from hell approach him and offer him immortality, which he accepts to get him out of the mess he made. After asking for a second to take off the sweater and fedora, the souls state that it is done, locking Freddy in his current appearance. After complaining for a bit, the skit ends with him stating "At least I have my Complexion..." ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'' Freddy also appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, where Freddy, after his death in Freddy vs. Jason, is stuck in limbo, where he meets Michael Myers (whose mind is in limbo for most of the year, except on Halloween). He tries to get him to spread fear (much like he did with Jason), but Michael refused. When his mind became active, he began dreaming, causing Freddy to return, but Michael fought him. In the end, Freddy was cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, all of whom were sent by Pinhead to return Freddy to Hell. Freddy is torn apart by the three silent slashers, and is presumably taken to the Labyrinth in Hell. ''The Simpsons ~ Treehouse of Horror IX'' Freddy appeared in the opening sequence in the Simpsons Halloween episode "Treehouse of Horror IX". He is seen watching TV on the couch with Jason, commenting on why the Simpsons are not at the couch yet. ''Stan Helsing'' A parody of Freddy also appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. His is named "Fweddy". He still attacks people in their dreams on Elm Street. He has a toothbrush on his glove. He was defeated when Stan took off his clawed glove, and ran out the door. ''South Park'' Freddy also made an appearance in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy amongst the other evil imaginary characters. He then appeared out of Imaginationland in "Insheeption", he made another appearance, with a different design. Apparently having retired and living in the mountains with his family, he refuses to help the government, not wishing to kill again. After they explain that innocent lives are at stake, he agrees to help, killing Woodsy Owl and rescuing Stan Marsh and Mr. Mackey. This version of him is arguably entirely different to the Imaginationland version who was truer to the film version. ''Mortal Kombat 9'' ' '''Freddy Krueger becomes both a guest and a downloadable character for the 2011 ''Mortal Kombat game in August 9th, 2011. ''Freddy's Story'' When Freddy Krueger encountered Shao Kahn when he was attempting to steal souls. Freddy and Shao Kahn fought each other, but Shao Kahn was too strong for him. Freddy ended up getting pulled out of the Dream Realm, turning him mortal, and thus defeated by Shao Kahn. Not wanting to surrender to his injuries, Freddy is determined to kill Shao Kahn by any means necessary, and return to the Dream Realm with his immortality, thus continuing his sadistic reign of terror. ''Freddy's Ending'' Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit and in a shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed the return to immortality. From the Dream Realm, he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm. Fatalities, Babality, X-ray move Like all of the Mortal Kombat characters in Mortal Kombat 9, Freddy Krueger has 2 fatalities, a Babality, and an X-ray Move. Fatalities *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' Krueger teleports at the back of the opponent. He impales the back of the opponent and then summons a hole underneath them. He then drags them into that hole, making them scream. Afterwards, the hole spews a HUGE amount of blood, presumably killing the victim. *'I'll see you in Hell:' Freddy summons a large furnace behind the opponent. He stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and then throws them into the furnace. As the opponent is being burned alive trying to escape the furnace, Freddy waves goodbye and then slams the door shut. At the same time the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, and as Freddy slams the door the arm gets cut off, as the opponent burns to death. Babality A baby carriage appears out of nowhere and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with some cuts on it's stomach. A baby version of Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera. X-Ray Move *'What A Rush:' First Freddy impales the opponent through the chest with his knives, causing the ribs to break and the lungs to be punctured. After that he swipes the opponent across the face with his knives, causing damage to the opponent's skull. ''Angry Video Game Nerd'' Freddy Krueger also makes an appearance in an Angry Video Game Nerd episode while The Angry Nintendo Nerd was reviewing A Nightmare on Elm Street for the NES. The Nerd spawned several clones of himself just to say how bad the game is. After one of the Nerd's clone took a dump on the game, Freddy came in and killed each of the clones one by one. When he was about to kill the actual Nerd, the Nerd used the Power Glove to kill off Freddy Krueger. ''Family Guy'' In the episode "Love, Blactually", he is referred to when Brian Griffin is at the family's costume party and meets a girl dressed as an aborted fetus. He asks if she is one of Freddy Krueger's victims. In "The Splendid Source", Glen Quagmire goes into the dream world and pays Krueger to tell Peter Griffin a dirty joke in his dreams so he can poop in his bed. Peter wakes up and realizes when one defecates in their dreams, they defecate in reality. In "And Then There Were Fewer", it was revealed that Tom Tucker once auditioned for the role of Krueger until James Woods convinced him to back out. The extended version of the episode expands upon this, showing Tucker act out a scene in-character during filming. ''The Grim Tales From Down Below'' Mandy's Vault is a secret chamber found within Castle Evergrim. It appeared in "Grim Tales From Down Below". Mimi went inside of here to find the Horror's Hand for Him to retrieve Jeff again. After returning from her worst memory, Mimi screamed so hard that she broke all the glasses in the vault thus also the artifacts that were inside the vault were freed, much to Mandy's anger. Freddy Krueger's Claw is an object that was seen in the background in Mandy's Vault. Freddy himself is never seen in the webcomic but this implies he and Mandy met sometime before the events. ''In the How It Should Have Ended'' (HISHE) episodes Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes "How Scream Should Have Ended" and "How Interception Should Have Ended". In "How Scream Should Have Ended", a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running. How Inception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Interception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet. Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me, I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in. Universal's Halloween Horror Nights During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage ''with Jack the Clown as the host. Freddy Krueger's Victims '''Before the films' *A hamster *Mr. Underwood *20 children in Springwood *Loretta Krueger A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *Tina Grey *Rod Lane *Glen Lantz *Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) *Countless Swim Party guests *Ron Grady *Coach Schneider *Kerry A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *Jennifer Caulfield *Phillips Anderson *Taryn White *Will Stanton *Donald Thompson *Nancy Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) *Roland Kincaid *Joey Crusel *Kristen Parker *Sheila Kopecky *Rick Johnson *Debbie Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *Dan Jordan *Greta Gibson *Mark Grey Freddy's Nightmares *Lt. Blocker *Merit Blocker *Prom date from high school Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *Every child in Springwood and their population *Spencer *Carlos *John Doe Freddy vs Jason (2003) *Mark Davis *Mrs. Campbell A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Dean *Kris *Jesse *Gwen Powers and Abilities Freddy can invade people's dreams and kill them within their nightmares, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses his clawed glove, but can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a videogame, making them fall, extending himself, or turning them into a insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, though unlike when Jason does this in Jason Goes to Hell, the victim can survive. Freddy is impossible to kill in the dream world. However, he is mortal while outside the dream world. He loses all his powers (though he can still disguise himself as his human form) in the real world. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear. If a person touches fire (unless it is caused by Freddy to kill them) or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Freddy also seems to hate fire as it is what the parents used to burn him alive. Gallery Freddy 807864577697_n.jpg Another one of Freddy's evil grin.png|Freddy's Evil Grin Freddy Krueger (Robot Chicken).gif|Freddy, as he appears in Robot Chicken. Freddy kruegger willie.jpg|Groundskeeper Willie having a similar role to Freddy in Treehouse of Horror VI. Fred Krueger.png Freddy.png Freddy Krueger.png Freddy Krueger 2.png Freddygif.gif Freddy's Clawed Glove.png|Freddy's clawed glove freddy_krueger_answer_2_xlarge.jpg freddy 5328-13755.jpg Freddy Claw_new.jpg freddy e3c221fff1406b84f4cc.jpg Freddy Evil_Smile.png freddy nightmare-on-elm-street-2-is-there-a-hidden.gif freddy-1.jpg|"No, this is god" freddykrueger.jpg freddy-krueger-20081028050930866-000.jpg|"What's wrong Lori?" Freddy_Krueger2.png Videos Category:Immortals Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Titular Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Animal Killers Category:Family Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Thought-Forms Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Collector of Souls Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necrophile Category:Comedic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Mascots Category:Cannibals Category:The Heavy Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Forms Category:Supernatural Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wraiths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Ghosts Category:Omnipotents Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty